Epilogo 2 Playful kiss
by soli94
Summary: Este es el segundo epilogo que nos a dado la autora de Playful Kiss.


**Esta historia no me pertenece, sino le pertenece a la autora de playful kiss**

**Disfrutenlo **

La rojiza puesta del sol se iba volviendo oscuridad. Un pájaro volaba en el horizonte entre el mar y el cielo. Siento en mis oídos el sonido de las ruedas de mi bicicleta chocar con la brisa marina…

- Doctor Baek, ¿se va? Va tarde.

La señora que recoge las redes de pesca se acerca para saludarme.

- Sí. Llego tarde porque acabo de volver de visitar al Padre Lee.  
- ¡Oh Dios mío! Ese hombre sobrevivirá por usted, doctor Baek.  
- No, en absoluto. Señora, ¿cómo está su espalda?  
- Después de tomar la medicina que me recetó, doctor Baek, me recuperé tan rápido que daba miedo.  
- Es un alivio. Cuando se quede sin medicina, venga y le renovaré la receta.  
- Está bien, pero incluso si no voy la enfermera Ha Ni se ocupará de mi. ¿Dónde encontró una esposa tan bonita como ella? Ella es el amuleto de la suerte del doctor Baek.  
- ¡Sí! Ella es mi amuleto. Por favor, tenga cuidado.

En esta isla Ha Ni es muy popular. Una joven esposa que sigue a su marido. Los ancianos la adoran incluso más porque ella vino conmigo a esta desolada isla soportando duras condiciones de vida.

Pensando en lo que pasó el otoño pasado, una sonrisa sale de mis labios. En lugar de trabajar con los médicos en la base militar y convertirme en doctor en unos 3 años, me quedo en esta remota isla. Podría haber optado por un puesto más alto pero si tengo que hacer esto prefiero trabajar en un lugar que realmente necesite de mis servicios. Yo quería encontrar un luego donde mi trabajo mereciera realmente la pena, un lugar donde otras personas no quieren ir, un lugar insignificante.

Aún no puedo olvidar la cara de mi familia cuando les dije dónde trabajaría, una remota isla a 5 horas de Seúl y a una hora en barco. Ha Ni se acababa de graduar de la escuela de enfermería y consiguió un trabajo en un hospital, ella iba a venir tras terminar su primer año de prácticas pero dijo que no era posible con sus distantes ojos y no comió durante varios días que se pasó llorando. Decía que cómo era posible vivir tan lejos y que no creía poder hacerlo… Es posible porque te quiero cien veces más. Yo sufría más por ver a Ha Ni llorando que por el dolor de separarme de ella.

Cuando el sol brillaba abrías los ojos y me dabas un ligero beso en la frente con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Por la noche me mirabas dormir mientras yo respiraba con fuerza. Como tu brazo, tus piernas envolvían mi cuerpo… Tu cálido y rellenito cuerpo. Ahora sin ti me siento vacío y no puedo dormir… Como un tonto… Y tú crees que no te quiero más, mi amor…

Después de llorar, no comer por unos días y hacer un escándalo, dijiste que después de terminar tus prácticas y convertirte en la mujer de la que un doctor no se avergüence, me seguirías. Decías esto casi a punto de llorar y dándome permiso. El día que me marché solo, tú intentaste con fuerza no llorar y te mordías los labios frente al muelle de Incheon. Viéndote así, mi corazón se encogió y no fue capaz de decir que te cuidaras y estuvieras bien. Pero sólo me di la vuelta.

Sin embargo, después de tres meses, no has sido capaz de vivir sin verme y viniste aquí. En ese momento en el que oí los pasos de Ha Ni por toda la casa, lo supe. Diciendo 'Seung Jo' con voz quejumbrosa… Cuando caíste sobre mi pecho, el perfume que hace que mi cuerpo al completo se vuelva loco es lo que yo tanto anhelaba. No puede decir nada, todo lo que hice fue aceptarlo.

.

Al llegar a casa, una alta y brillante niñita de 5 años corrió rápidamente hacia mí. Sí. Es mi hija.

- ¡Baek Seung Ha! ¿No vas a venir aquí? No puedes esconderte tras papá.  
- Lo siento, mamá…  
- Mi Seung Ha, ¿qué has hecho para que mamá se enfade así?  
- ¡Papá! Tengo miedo de mamá.  
- No pienses en ponerte del lado de Seung Ha hoy. Rompió el videojuego otra vez. ¿Qué tipo de niña tiene tanta curiosidad sobre tantas cosas?  
- ¡Tenía curiosidad por el sonido y las imágenes que salen!

¡Ohh, tú, otra vez has dado problemas por culpa de tu curiosidad! A menudo la relación de estas dos personas se rompe, como ha pasado hoy de nuevo.

- ¿Todo bien? ¿Tanta curiosidad tenías? Pero si lo separas debes montarlo todo otra vez. Ahora, antes de que mamá se altere más, ¿lo volvemos a montar? ¿Qué tornillo se ha soltado el último?

La niña de ojos curiosos me dio la mano y me siguió.

- ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado ya? El reloj, la radio y ahora el videojuego que el tío Eun Jo había enviado. ¡Hoy sí que no se podrá arreglar! ¡Necesitas un buen castigo!  
- Seung Ha, vamos, corre.  
- ¡Papá, yo también! Jajaja.

Las riñas de una niña y su madre. Se oye la risa de la niña por toda mi cálida casa. Mi corazón siempre está lleno de flores [supongo que quiere decir que está muy contento]…

- Papá, toca la guitarra. Voy a cantar la canción de los 3 osos [si no sabes cuál es, click aquí].  
- ¿Debería?

Esta niña sabe exactamente qué hacer cuando su madre se enfada.

- [Cantando] Tres osos viven en una casa. Papá oso, mamá oso y el bebé oso. Papá oso es delgado. Mamá oso es groda.  
- Baek Seung Ha. ¡Tú, otra vez! Mamá oso no está gorda, ¡es el papá oso quién lo está!  
- No, no lo está. En nuestra casa mamá oso es la que está gorda.  
- Tú, ¿te vuelves a burlar de que tu mamá está gorda?  
- A papá le gusta que mamá esté gorda. ¿No es genial que mi amorosa madre se encargue de todo?  
- ¡Como era de esperar, mi madre es el mejor!

Ha Ni levantó sus pulgares y sonrió plenamente. Después de acostar a la niña estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia.

- ¿Cómo está Lee?  
- Ha mejorado mucho.  
- Estaba tan sorprendida ese día…

Él estuvo muy grave y fue casi imposible comprobar su presión arterial con la máquina después de ir corriendo y recibir la llamada de que estaba sentado y que de repente se desplomó perdiendo el conocimiento. Por suerte respondió rápidamente al CPR, pero su corazón está en malas condiciones y necesitaba ir al hospital para ser tratado.

- A pesar de todo, tiene que ir a un hospital más grande y ser tratado, aunque él cree en el doctor Baek y no quiere ir. Si esto sigue así, la desgracia será mayor…  
- Todas las abuelas y abuelos son así. Piensan que si no hacen su trabajo en la granja por un día, será una gran molestia. ¿Crees que sus hijos sabrán lo duro que trabajan?  
- Lo sé… ¡Oh, sí! La abuela de Mokpo te hizo un cumplido hoy, cariño, ya que normalmente te ocupas de su medicina.  
- ¿En serio era a mi? ¿No crees que la absolutamente perfecta e inteligente esposa del doctor Baek Seung Jo es capaz de más cosas?

Ha Ni realmente cuida de las abuelas y los abuelos con cariño. Masajea las piernas de los abuelos que están fatal debido a los duros trabajos en el campo. Comprueba y envía los medicamentos a aquellos que no pueden venir a la clínica de salud. Incluso le da baños a una abuela. Ha Ni de verdad pone en práctica mi principio de "no mirar a la enfermedad, sino a la persona, una persona trata a otra persona" mucho mejor que yo. Esa es mi esposa.

Preciosa. Poco a poco mis sentimientos por ti van llegando. En mis brazos, tu fragancia hace que mis labios tiemblen y en silencio espero tu aroma que estremece todo mi cuerpo. Cuánto más te miro, más profundo llega nuestro amor, como el mar….

"Ring Ring"

El tiempo a solas de la pareja se ve arruinado por la voz apremiante que sale a través del teléfono…


End file.
